Presently exercising machines (2) which do not require a driving force to achieve a healthful purpose are available as shown in FIG. 3. These machines usually consist of a machine frame 21, a handle 22, two steps 23a, 23b, two fluid pressure cylinders 23a, 24b, and a traction rope (25). The exerciser's feet stand directly on the two steps 23a, 23b, one step being higher than the other, with his or her hands holding the handle 22, keeping a standing posture and with his or her feet the user repeatively depresses the steps 23a, 23b in a manner of treading for healthful exercise so as to achieve the healthful purpose. When using a conventional exercising machine, (as disclosed in FIG. 3). For healthful exercise, healthful actions are limited to direct standing and pure treading. These actions are instrumental to the exercise of the exerciser's legs without obvious effect on his or her hips, waist, arms, wrist and other parts of the body. The exercise manner of standing and treading tends to be monotonous and un-interesting, usually the user tires of using these types of conventional exercising machines after exercising a few times, therefore, it is meaningless to buy conventional machines for reducing weight and preventing one's body from becoming too fat. The present inventor and applicant, in view of the above, has developed an exercising machine in accordance with the present invention.